


【ALL梅】听说你也曾爱上过他

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	【ALL梅】听说你也曾爱上过他

1.

Coutinho看着静静躺在黑丝绒上的钻戒，一时间说不出话。Leo的脸色依旧和平常一样，应该并没有意识到自己送出了一个重磅炸弹。最起码在Coutinho眼里，这枚戒指就像是一颗炸弹，直接把五脏六腑炸成了一团模糊的血肉，差点就要从喉咙口喷射出来。

戒指。

婚姻。

孩子。

怎么能让Omega向自己求婚呢？他用大拇指努力在鼻梁上擦拭过三四遍，还是没有勇气去把它拿起来。

2.

“你以为他给你戒指就是想和你结婚？”

潘帕斯的男孩有一双端然生华的绿眼眸，覆盖着不知从何处悄然滋长的炽热。晃动的手指间上套着枚造型简单的铂金环，“和他那个，是不是更像一点？我拿了他十几张银行卡，然后去自己挑的，刷他的卡付账。他又能说什么呢？”

“我十岁看到他，十八岁的时候第一次见到他，当天晚上就不顾廉耻地跑到了他的卧室去，他要做什么都好，我不在乎，Alpha？Beta？和这又有什么关系，他本来就该是高悬空中的月亮，梦醒时有月色就好了，你怎么还能还想着去临月呢？只有我飞得更高，然后去碰他的道理。”

3.

Leo知道自己会被Dybala脱掉一层皮，自己亲手养大的小狼狗最近总有点为所欲为的心理，如果上次有哪个记者心血来潮，没准就能把他当着Kun的面虽九死其尤未悔地下嘴的样子拍下来了。

现在他从后面压着他，环抱着他的腰，几乎是用脚踢的，把他的双腿分开之后一下下往里撞，抵到深处的时候终于伏在他耳后喘息，Leo以为他终于闹完了，然后是另一双手握住了他的肩头，是Pavón，他握住Leo的一只手，在指尖吻了一下，然后用自己的嘴堵住了所有被撞碎的声音。

4.

“自从罗塞尔那件事情过后，我们并不算真正意义上的亲密无间，想要盟友，只有联姻才是能让我们彼此都安心的方法。”

“我比他还大了十岁，你该想的不是我会不会有些委屈，而是人家孩子会不会觉得自己委屈。”

Piqué从一堆乱糟糟的文件拿出一张影印的图片，一眼看过去就知道是那种六七岁小男孩拙劣的配图日记，里面夹着一张照片，是十六七岁的Leo自己，底下附着一行歪七扭八的英文，写着“他真好看”。


End file.
